


stars in your heart

by bijyu



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijyu/pseuds/bijyu
Summary: "What's your least favorite memory of us?"





	stars in your heart

 

"What's your least favorite memory of us?"

Bin hums drowsily, probably— hopefully— taking it as one of Dongmin's random questions that he tends to ask when sleep won't come to him and there are too many things on his mind. In truth it's something Dongmin has been mulling over for a long time. But Bin doesn't need to know that.

"When I was tickling you and you kicked me in the-"

"Hey!" Dongmin laughs, shifting to lie on his side so that he's facing Bin. The room is dark but he can make out Bin's facial features, so familiar. So dear to him. "I'm serious."

"Well, I'm serious too." Bin sighs, clicking his tongue. "That really hurt a lot."

"It wasn't on purpose," Dongmin pouts. "And anyway. Really nothing worse than that?"

"Has anyone ever kicked you in the balls? Nothing is worse than that."

"I'm about to kick you again," Dongmin jokes, half amused half exasperated. Sometimes there's just no way to pull Bin into a serious conversation. But with the way Bin is smiling at him, fondness in his eyes, he can't be upset. He knows what Bin is trying to do— stop him from the useless fretting.

"Why, is there something you have in mind?" Bin doesn't sound worried. He brushes a strand of hair away from Dongmin's forehead as he looks into his eyes, waiting for an answer.

It takes Dongmin a few seconds to speak. "I think I didn't have one until recently when- when I got really mad at you and I said…" he trails off, swallowing thickly. He never wants to say those words again.

"That you hate me and you regret moving in with me?" Dongmin flinches. Bin lets out a breathy laugh. "That's what's bothering you? Cute."

"But- I said awful things-" Dongmin's throat tightens. He doesn't understand how Bin can brush it off so easily. He wishes he could do that too. He might not be now, but he knows Bin was hurt at that time. He saw it in his eyes and he's felt guilty ever since.

"Words are just words. They have no meaning if nothing can back them up."

"But-"

"I know you don't hate me." Bin smiles at him reassuringly. "Of course it wasn't something pleasant to hear. But you've apologized, like, ten times. While crying. It looked quite sincere." There's a slight teasing tone to his voice now and Dongmin tries to glare but he ends up smiling instead when Bin leans in to kiss him. It's just a peck but it makes his lips tingle, pleasant warmth spreading through him. He loves Bin so much.

"And the way you act on daily basis…" Bin murmurs, his face now so close that Dongmin can feel his warm breath against his lips. "Like I said, there is nothing to back up those words so they don't matter."

Dongmin smiles. Somehow the guilt that’s been weighing on his chest is fading away. He knew talking to Bin would make him feel better, it always does. He takes Bin's hand in his and presses a kiss to his palm, a wordless thank you that he's sure Bin will understand.

"You should have just punched me."

"Are you kidding me?" Bin draws their joined hands to his chest and keeps them there, his grip on Dongmin's hand gentle but secure. "I'd never hit you." He pauses, his eyes twinkling. "Unless you're into that-"

"Oh, shut up," Dongmin laughs and leans in for another kiss, just to make sure Bin really stops talking. It lasts longer this time, it's slow and lazy and once Dongmin's eyes fall shut he doesn't feel like opening them again. He finally feels calm, ready to sleep, and soon they naturally part, too drowsy to keep going.

"Goodnight," he whispers. Bin only hums in response, then wraps his arms around Dongmin and tucks his face in the crook of his neck. His hair tickles Dongmin's sensitive skin a little but he decides he doesn't mind that much.

As he's drifting off he briefly wonders what his worst memory is now. Somehow he can only come up with mishaps that seem funny in retrospect. Deciding he doesn't care to have one anyway, he falls asleep with his nose buried in Bin's hair, a small smile on his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing an angsty fic for a friend and after 4k of angst i just had to write this lol it's cheesy but i hope you guys liked it
> 
> as always feel free to talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/catpawprints) (ifb!) or send me prompts on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kittyten)


End file.
